Worldwide Kidnapping Case
by dont-stare-at-me
Summary: People are beginning to disappear in Europe, and the kidnappings are beginning to occur everywhere else. Many of the victims are found murdered, and the nations go on a worldwide investigation to find the criminal behind this. Human names used, mostly PruHun, Rated T for now
1. Prologue

**I decided to write another thing. Why I wrote this in particular, I've no idea. I just wanted to give this a try, and I loved mystery stories since I was little. Also, I'll be pretty busy since I'm moving and my relatives from Florida are visiting, so I'll try my best to update this and the other stories I have on my account. Taking a Chance is still in progress, and I'm working on the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Stranded, and I'll edit it when I have the chance!**

**Anyway, enjoy the prologue, and then I'll put up Chapter One when I get the chance!**

* * *

**Prologue**

[Budapest, Hungary, 2:30 AM…]

A young woman ran down the dark alley, running short on her breath and her legs burning with soreness. Something was chasing her down here, but she was too fearful to look behind and see for herself. The sound of another man's footsteps echoed louder against the brick-walled buildings on each side of the path. Her anxiety increased as the adrenaline ran throughout her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped past her trembling lips.

The sound of a stranger's laughter seemed to fill the cold air, and she felt as if she could not run anymore. Quickly, she kicked off her high heels and ran up a flight of stairs, rushing to open the door to her apartment and sighing when she finally reached it. However, her hands shook as she nervously tried to unlock the door, panicking and cursing under her breath until she finally heard the bolt click and managed to turn the knob. She pulled the door open and swiftly slammed it behind her, locking it and leaning her weight against it with as much force as she could.

Slowly, her head turned to peer through the glass window of the wooden door. No one was there. Silently, she crept toward her bedroom and searched through her dresser for her cell phone. She examined every name on her contacts list until one of them stood out like a sore thumb.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_.

She hit the enter button and pressed "_call_." She held the phone to her ear, tears filling her eyes as she anxiously anticipated an answer. Finally, the woman heard a familiar voice that brought her slight relief: "Hallo?"

"Gilbert, listen to me, I need your help!" she whispered, hurrying into her closet and hiding behind a rack that held up an array of clothing.

"Liz, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Blinking away her tears, she answered, "No, nothing's okay. Please, just come here quick! Someone was following me, and they might try to break into my house."

"Liz…I'm on my way. Just stay there and hide!"

Suddenly, there was a loud smash, along with the sound of the front entrance slamming open, and she knew that someone was in her home.

"Liz…? You there—?"

The woman quickly hung up and attempted to stay as quiet as possible. She could faintly hear the sound of the stranger's footsteps as he walked around the room. She could hear him going through her belongings—her dresser, her nightstand, her bed. Then, everything went silent. The woman held her breath as she gradually heard the stranger walking toward the closet. "They're going to find me," she thought, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm going to die here… I never even got to tell Gil that I loved him…"

The door swung open, and she cautiously scooted toward the darker end of the closet. She held the phone close to her chest and prayed that she would be okay. "Gilbert, please come quick," she thought hopefully.

Suddenly, a hand pushed the clothing on the rack to the side, and she came face-to-face with the man who was following her. He held his revolver to her head.

"Get out and do as I say, or else you're dead."

*.*.*.*.*

Gilbert finally arrived to the woman's apartment. The door was open, which only increased his apprehension. "Liz…" he thought with worry and anger. He ran inside and looked around. "Liz! Where are you?" he called out, praying to hear an answer from her. The air seemed colder, and he pulled his hood up. "Why won't she answer?"

When he entered the bedroom, he saw the mess that the stranger left behind. "Oh no…" He went into her closet. However, the only thing he could find was her cell phone, and he bent down to pick it up. "She's gone." Rummaging through the rear pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his own phone and dialed a number quickly.

Holding the device to his ear, he heard someone ask, "Can I help you?"

"…Call everyone over for a meeting… It's important that they know what's going on."


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's chapter one. There is some hinted pairings in here, such as PruHun, GerIta, and slight USUK. If none of these please you, then you can either stop reading now or proceed without care. That's up to you. The events mentioned in this fanfic DID NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. This was just made up in my weird imagination. So anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

[Berlin, Germany, 7:00 AM…]

Gilbert found himself standing before all of the other members of the meeting as they sat in a circle around the long wooden table. "Before I start this discussion, I'd like to thank my brother, Ludwig, for allowing me to hold this meeting," he began. "Unfortunately, I have bad news," he continued, feeling Elizaveta's cell phone buried in his pocket. "I got a call from Li—I mean, Elizaveta earlier this morning… It seems that someone broke into her house and completely ransacked the place. She told me that she heard someone following her on her way home. When I got there, she was gone."

Roderich, who was more fixated on cleaning the lens of his glasses, sighed and muttered, "Elizaveta hasn't changed one bit, always getting herself into trouble, that foolish woman…"

"Shut up!" Gilbert shouted, and everyone fell silent. "It is crucial that we find out where she was taken and what this creep is capable of! It is highly likely that he's dangerous, so I can't—I mean _we_ can't just leave her life in the hands of some maniac!"

Feliciano frowned at this and stated, "This wasn't the first kidnapping I've seen, however." All eyes were on him as he continued to make his statement. "All of last week, I haven't heard a single word from Lovino… when Antonio and I went to check on him, he was not home. His house was a complete disaster, like a tornado appeared inside of it. He's still missing."

Gilbert sighed. "God forbid this is the same guy who took Liz," he thought angrily. Running his fingers through his platinum-blond hair, he said, "We'll run an investigation to see if the situations are identical. We can't just sit around and watch everyone else disappear. All of those who favor this suggestion stand."

Alfred was the first to stand up, since he knew how important this was to Gilbert. "I support your decision, Gil," he said with a confident smile.

The next to stand was Ludwig. Then Feliciano, Antonio, Francis, and so forth. Gilbert smiled weakly and concluded, "All right. We will bring the information from the investigations to this same room tonight at ten. Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano will search Lovino's house. Vash, Roderich, Kiku, and I will record the data we find in Li—I mean, Elizaveta's. Everyone else, keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The members were later dismissed from the meeting room for the day. Looking out the window, Gilbert watched the rain pelt the glass surface. He hoped that he would be united with his precious Elizaveta again, and he hoped he would find her soon.

[Rome, Italy, 3:47 PM…]

Parking his Vespa in front of Lovino's house, Feliciano stood up and placed his helmet on the seat. He knew he was early, since he had told Ludwig, Francis, and Antonio to meet him there at four o'clock. He was just too scared to know if the same person who took away Elizaveta kidnapped his brother as well. But as he pulled the spare keys to Lovino's house out of his pocket, he wondered why the man abducted them.

Feliciano then focused on the other members of this half of the investigation. They had taken the same flight from Germany to Italy as he did, and they said they were just stopping for lunch. "They must be taking a siesta," he figured. Feliciano yawned loudly. "But I can't eat or sleep knowing that Fratello is in great danger."

A car pulled up in front of the house, and Feliciano turned around to see who was there. Ludwig, Francis, and Antonio had already arrived. "How long have you been waiting?" Ludwig asked curiously as he walked toward Feliciano.

Feliciano shook his head and answered, "Not that long. I was the one who was early. I just want to know what happened to my brother."

Antonio sighed. "I'm scared for Lovino, too," he stated. "So let's start the investigation now."

Feliciano nodded and shoved the key into the lock. When the bolt clicked, he opened the door and closed it once everyone was inside. The house was in the same condition as the day Lovino left it. The very scene just looked depressing, and it only made Feliciano feel worse. "Well, let's look around and see what we find."

Feliciano went to check the kitchen. Francis checked the dining room. Ludwig walked into the bathroom to find clues. Antonio went upstairs to investigate the bedroom. The bed had been stripped of its blankets and pillows, which were scattered on the floor. Papers from novels were ripped and crumpled, decorating the carpet. Antonio bent down to read a page. However, the paper's contents were written in Italian, but Antonio was almost fluent in reading and speaking it. "It is close to Spanish, after all," he thought, so he tried to examine it as best as he could. Surprisingly, after reading the first few sentences, he learned that this was not from a novel or anything similar to that. It sounded more like an important document. Translating it to English, Antonio read, "This is confidential information. If found, please return to Lovino Vargas. The following mentions the recent murder crimes in Rome, Florence, Venice, and Naples. For the last week, Italian detectives have learned that, so far, at least twenty Italian citizens had been missing for a long period of time. Just last Tuesday, they discovered a missing civilian from Rome who had been drowned in a river below a bridge in Venice, Italy. The body revealed stab marks across the chest, and it was missing its forearms. The victim has yet to be identified, but detectives suspect that the one who kidnapped and murdered this person was…"

At that point, the page had been ripped, and the remaining part of the passage were nowhere in sight. Antonio shoved the note into his pocket. "Just in case this is some kind of clue," he thought, and he continued his search. When he scanned the other pages, they just looked like they came from popular books. Surprisingly, most of them were in English and looked like they were from Shakespearean plays. "Who knew Lovi was so fond of this kind of literature," Antonio said with a smirk.

He wandered to Lovino's dresser and rummaged through the top drawer. All he found was a T-shirt, since the other garments were thrown to different areas of the room. Picking up the shirt, Antonio held it to his nose and sniffed it. "It smells like him," he mumbled in a daze. Realizing what he was doing, however, he put the T-shirt back in the drawer and asked himself, "What am I thinking?" He sighed. "I really do miss him, though."

Ludwig flipped the light switch in the first floor bathroom, which was not that small but not that large either. It did not look like there was much damage. He went through the medicine cabinet and only found some medications and other usual items to see in there. He was surprised to learn that Lovino was hiding morphine in there. He pulled the almost-empty bottle of morphine pills out of the cabinet and observed them closely. Where it would state who the drugs were given to, the sticker was ripped off. "It's a bit suspicious that Lovino would hide the information on the label," he thought, and he put the bottle in his coat pocket.

Then, he lifted the lid over the toilet, but it did not reveal much. He did, however, find a cigarette butt floating in the water. "Lovino smokes?" he asked curiously. Since he did not want to take it out of the toilet, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of it, just in case that was also a clue.

Later, when they all met in front of the entrance, Antonio handed the paper to Feliciano and said, "Here, since you're Italian, they'll ask you to translate it. My head still hurts from reading it."

Ludwig showed Feliciano the picture of the cigarette from the first floor bathroom, and then he showed Feliciano the morphine pills. "I doubt that these belong to him," he began, "but I'm sure you would know whether they were or not."

"Fratello stopped smoking three years ago," Feliciano stated. "It definitely can't be his. But…I don't know about him taking drugs. Why is the prescription ripped off?"

"Only the name of the owner of the drugs was ripped off. The bottle is almost empty."

Francis sighed and said, "Let's bring these back to the meeting tonight. If we have clues that match the ones at Elizaveta's home, we'll know for sure whether we're dealing with one person."

"Wait," Feliciano began, rummaging through his pocket and pulling out a small plastic Ziploc that carried a few pieces of hair. "I know it might not be much, but we could use it as a DNA sample."

[Budapest, Hungary, 4:64 PM…]

Gilbert was checking Elizaveta's room again to make sure he did not miss any clues the last time he was there. There was a page on the floor, half of it stuck beneath the dresser. Carefully, he pulled the paper out and observed it closely. It was a letter that appeared to have come from the Hungarian government, but he could read it anyway, despite the fact that Hungarian was not even one of his main languages. "To Miss Héderváry," he read. "We have just discovered that citizens have been disappearing. We first noticed this when ten people went missing in Gyor. We received data from Austria and Italy that their civilians had disappeared as well. Both nations believe that the one behind the kidnappings are…"

The other section of the passage was ripped off. "Whoever was here must not want anyone to know his identity," Gilbert thought. "Why else would he have hidden that part of the letter? But… why would he take Liz? He would have to have some kind of an excuse for these abductions."

He decided to keep looking. Somewhere on top of the dresser was a small wooden box. Though he did not want to invade much of her privacy, he peeked inside anyway. There was a small journal, and he flipped it open. He read the first entry: "April 19, 2013; Feliciano told me how Lovino had gone missing. He said how many others were disappearing before Lovino had, all of them murdered and found missing body parts. Still, he never found Lovino or learnt of what may have happened to him. I feel terrible for this loss and continue to hope for Lovino's safe return.

"The Hungarian government, along with me, has decided to aid the Italians in catching this guy, but so far, we've had no luck. Already, people in Gyor have gone missing. I even heard that there were kidnappings in Austria. Roderich told me, though, that he wanted no part in this investigation, so why is this happening? If we don't find this man and learn his identity, everyone in Europe, and possibly the entire world, will be massacred."

Gilbert ran his fingers through his platinum-blond hair and said, "I don't understand..." He closed the journal and placed it carefully in the box. "Why is this happening? Why is he taking all of these people and killing them?" He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Liz, please be okay."

Kiku and Vash were investigating Elizaveta's office. Kiku went onto the computer sitting in the armoire and sat in the swivel chair, turning the device on. Vash peered over his shoulder and stated, "How do you plan on going through her files? Her computer is password-protected."

Kiku thought for a moment before answering, "The password would have to do with something pertaining to her character…" He tried typing in her birth date. A warning popped onto the screen, saying that the code entered was invalid. He typed in Roderich's name, but even that did not work.

Vash searched through the shelves in the armoire and pulled out a binder. He flipped through the pages and carefully scanned each one. "Try typing 'Gilbert,'" he suggested.

Kiku typed the code into the password box. When the computer stated that the code was valid, he finally came face-to-face with her desktop and several icons decorating the screen. "Why that's her password, I'll never know," Kiku thought. He then stared at Vash and told him, "Keep going through the books on the shelves."

Vash watched Kiku search through the Microsoft documents on Elizaveta's computer, and he sighed. Then, he continued reading the pages in the binder, and then he came across an important-looking passage. "I can't read this, though," he thought irritably. "Not only is it written in Hungarian, but the handwriting is just atrocious." He read the last part and realized it came from the government. He took the page out of the binder and folded it neatly, slipping it into his pocket and putting the book back on the shelf.

Kiku was close to giving up, as well. He clicked the Internet Explorer icon, and then he tried to hack into her email account. When it asked for a password, he typed in "Gilbert." However, that did not work this time. "No good…" he muttered. "We can't get any other information from this computer."

As the four walked out of the apartment, Gilbert looked down and noticed something pink sticking out of the metal stairs. He bent down and picked it up. It was the flower clip that Elizaveta often wore on her head. He tucked it into his pocket, where he still carried her phone. "We need to find her soon," he thought.

[New York, United States of America, 7:46 PM…]

Alfred was strolling down the sidewalk of Manhattan. The scent of barbequed food hung in the air, and it made him hungry again, even though he stopped at a T.G.I. Fridays half an hour ago. Arthur was walking along beside him, since everything was perfectly fine back in England. "Don't you worry, though, that something could go wrong while you're away?" Alfred asked him.

Arthur shook his head and stated, "I have security guards keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. They'll report everything back to me if anything happens."

"But then why did you come here?" Alfred asked. "Wouldn't you rather go somewhere nice like France or someplace interesting like Greece or Egypt?"

Arthur shook his head and answered, "Too expensive. Besides, is it wrong that I just wanted to visit New York with you?"

Alfred laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck as he replied, "No, there's nothing wrong with that. I just didn't expect you to come home with me." When a brief silence fell upon them, Alfred asked, "So, how's her royal majesty or whatever you guys call her?"

"The Queen is fully aware of what's going on in Italy, Austria, and Hungary," Arthur stated. "The English, including myself, have been trying to catch whoever's responsible for those kidnapping and murder cases in those areas."

"It's happening in Austria, too?"

"Roderich told me how people were disappearing in cities such as Vienna. It would make sense, geographically, that the murderer is abducting individuals from Italy to Hungary, since those countries are close to each other, with Austria being between them. Why he's kidnapping people, I've yet to find out."

The air seemed to grow brisk. Even though Manhattan was naturally colder during the evening, the temperature seemed lower than normal. Alfred turned his head and stared down at Arthur, saying, "I'm freezing out here. Let's go find someplace to stay until we're ready to keep looking around."

Arthur nodded in response and followed Alfred to a nearby Starbucks. Alfred reached into his pocket and took out thirty dollars. "Do you want any coffee?" Alfred asked him, wanting to seem polite.

Arthur looked up at him as he sat in one of the chairs near the window. "Sure," he replied. He watched as Alfred nodded and walked toward the barista to place an order. Arthur sighed. "He sure has grown up since I've last seen him," he thought. "The last time I came to visit him was almost a year ago." He saw Alfred hand the barista the money, and he overheard him give her his name and Arthur's name. As Alfred walked back to sit with Arthur, Arthur asked, "What was that all about?"

"They do this thing where they write your name on the cup, that way they know who to give it to," Alfred explained with a smile. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Arthur nodded weakly and faintly answered, "I guess it is."

Alfred saw the dazed expression on Arthur's face and asked, "What's with that look on your face? You look like you're deep in thought."

Arthur stared up at him and blushed slightly, replying, "Well, you should be, too. People's lives are at stake here."

"You do have a point."

It grew quiet once again. Arthur swore he could hear a clock ticking in the room as he avoided eye contact with Alfred. Before he could try and say anything, wanting to change the subject, they heard bells from the entrance, and a man walked inside. He seemed like a shady character, wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses that were dark enough to hide his eyes. Arthur watched the man closely as he gave the barista his order. Leaning forward, Arthur whispered to Alfred, "There's something suspicious about that fellow over there."

Alfred observed the man closely and asked, "You think so? He looks like any guy you would see in Manhattan."

Arthur was still not so sure, though. He listened as the barista asked for the man's name. After five seconds, the man told her in a rather odd Brooklyn accent, "John."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and thought, "Why did it take that long for him to give her his name?" When the man went to take a seat three tables away from them, Arthur quickly looked away and stared at Alfred with a bit of concern. "We should discuss the case after coffee," he whispered, and Alfred nodded, though he was not too aware of Arthur's uneasiness.

"Alfred and Arthur?"

Alfred looked at the counter and saw his and Arthur's cups sitting there, their names written on them with a black sharpie marker. "Be right back," he told Arthur before getting up to get their drinks.

Arthur nodded and then returned his attention to the man sitting at the table in the corner. As much as he did not want to jump to conclusions, he was sure that something was definitely peculiar about this stranger. "It would make no sense if this was our suspect," he thought uneasily. "Why would he go from Italy to Hungary, and then travel to America?"

Alfred sat down at their table again, surprising Arthur as he gave him his coffee and said, "Here you go."

Arthur cautiously held the paper cup in his hands, not wanting to burn himself, and he could detect the heavenly scent of what smelled like chocolate to him. "What's in here?" he asked curiously.

"It's café mocha," Alfred answered with a grin. "Try it; it's really good."

Raising the cup to his lips, Arthur took a hesitant sip from the cup, wincing slightly when it burned his tongue. When he gradually grew accustomed to the flavor, he nodded and stated, "Wow, it actually does taste good."

"Aren't there any Starbucks in England?"

"Well, yes, but I don't usually go to them; I mainly drink tea. However, I will admit that this tastes better."

Alfred smiled and replied, "I'm glad you like it."

[Berlin, Germany, 9:57 PM…]

Feliciano and his team waited patiently in the meeting room they were in earlier that day. Gilbert, Vash, Roderich, and Kiku were still not there. Feliciano smiled weakly, realizing that he had been early for most events lately. But he could not help but feel that it was becoming a habit that he could not control. "I just want my brother to come back home," he thought sadly, tucking some of his red hair behind his left ear.

Antonio put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and stated, "I know that you're upset about this whole thing. We will find him, no matter what the risks are."

Feliciano nodded, and his body jolted when the sound of the door opening and closing surprised him. Gilbert walked inside, followed by Roderich, Vash, and Kiku. "Sorry if we kept you guys waiting," Gilbert apologized with a false smile. He slammed a paper on the table and stated, "Now, let's get down to business."

Everyone took a seat at the table, which was smaller than the one from earlier. "Where do we start?" Francis asked.

Gilbert stared at Feliciano and replied, "We'll check out what you guys found at Lovino's first, since he was kidnapped before Elizaveta." He was careful enough not to refer to her as "Liz."

Antonio watched Feliciano pull out the letter from Lovino's room, but he noticed how Feliciano sat frozen in his chair as he read the first few sentences. Even though he did not want to read the letter again and receive another headache from doing so, he extended his arm and suggested, "Let me show them."

Feliciano nodded and handed the page to Antonio, sulking in his seat seconds after.

Antonio scanned the letter once more and said, "I found this in Lovino's bedroom. It addressed the kidnappings and murders in Florence, Rome, Naples, and Venice, Italy. Unfortunately, the section mentioning the suspect's identity was ripped; the other half of the letter is still missing."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and replied, "I found something like that, too." He took out the letter from Elizaveta's room and stated, "They ripped off the same section, and right before it could reveal the suspect's name."

Ludwig searched through the photos on his phone and showed them the picture of the cigarette in the toilet. "I found this in the first floor bathroom," he began. "When I showed it to Feliciano, he said Lovino quit smoking three years ago, so it couldn't be his."

"Also," Francis added, "Ludwig found this bottle of morphine pills in Lovino's medicine cabinet." He placed the almost empty bottle of drugs on the table. "Where it was supposed to state whoever the pills were for was torn off."

"Do we have a DNA sample?" Gilbert asked.

Quietly, Feliciano rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the Ziploc baggie containing what they believed to be the suspect's hair. Finally, he said, "I found it in the kitchen… It was in the silverware drawer."

"Were there any missing utensils?"

"All the knives were gone, and I couldn't find them anywhere. The suspect may have taken them with him."

"How about the forks?"

"No, they were still there."

Ludwig leant back in his chair and asked, "And what did you four find in Elizaveta's apartment?"

Gilbert tried to remember what was written in the journal he had found, and he answered, "She kept a diary or something like that in her room. The first entry written was from ten days ago. It said how people in Gyor were disappearing after the murder cases in Italy occurred. She didn't know the suspect's name at the time, and it was all that was written in the notebook."

Ludwig turned to Feliciano and could not help but feel bad. "Even though his body wasn't found yet," he thought, "there's no doubt that he could have been one of those victims. But we can't be too sure."

Kiku then stated, "I tried to hack into her computer to see if I could find information pertaining to the kidnappings and murder cases, but I had no luck; everything was password-protected."

Vash took out the letter from the Hungarian government and added, "I did find this in her armoire, but the handwriting was too illegible for me to read, and it's in Hungarian."

"Here," Gilbert said, "let me take a crack at it." Vash handed him the note, and he read it carefully. "It's a letter requesting her presence at some meeting," Gilbert finally stated. "They were going to discuss the missing citizens from Gyor and Budapest. The meeting was about four days ago."

Roderich placed the DNA sample on the table and informed them, "It was in her hallway closet. All of the items in there were thrown around the room, and most of them were broken."

"He must have been looking for something in there," Ludwig thought out loud. "All right, then. We have one match. We should have the results of the DNA tests by tomorrow morning. If we find that the outcomes are the same, then we will know if it's one person we're dealing with."

As everyone got up to go home and call it a day, Ludwig stopped Feliciano, while the others left the room. "You're very quiet today," Ludwig stated. "Try not to let this whole thing get to you, okay?"

Feliciano nodded and replied, "Okay." As Ludwig turned to leave, though, he quickly spoke, "Wait, Ludwig."

Ludwig turned his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"…Can I just…stay with you until this is all over? I couldn't get any sleep after Fratello disappeared."

Ludwig thought for a moment before hesitantly answering, "All right, then."

Feliciano smiled and gratefully said, "Grazie."


End file.
